1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote control apparatus for a light vehicle having a storage box and a riding seat mounted over the storage box in such a manner so as to allow opening and closing of the storage box, wherein a receiver is disposed on the light vehicle and is used for receiving a signal from a conventional portable transmitter that is carried by a vehicle user. When the receiver receives a predetermined ID signal from the portable transmitter, operability of the vehicle is enabled, e.g., the vehicle engine starting is enabled. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a remote control apparatus providing excellent durability and reception with a simplified structure.
2. Description of the Background Art
A light vehicle that includes a remote control apparatus is known. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 10-001079 discloses a two wheeled vehicle having a remote control apparatus. In this patent document, a remote control apparatus is disclosed wherein an antenna for reception of control signals is disposed on a key cylinder lock provided in a handlebar steering lock mechanism.
When using a remote control system in a light vehicle such as a motorcycle, it is necessary to consider the effect of the operating environment on the receiver assembly, which may include mud, dust, water, external forces and so forth. In view of this, in the conventional apparatus described above, the reception antenna is covered with a cover member made of a synthetic resin material. However, use of the cover member deteriorates reception performance of the receiver due to the negative influence of the dielectric constant of the synthetic resin. In order to compensate for deterioration of the reception performance, it is necessary to adjust the reception circuit after the antenna is covered with the cover member, which is cumbersome.